RPlog:Tal'sin's Interrogation
It's the high-security holding facility on post where Tal'sin is finally revived at. Stripped of all his possessions and garbed only in a simple two-piece prisoner jumpsuit, the twi'lek is led from the cell area to an interrogation room just a short distance away from the cells. He is provided a chair, the guard stepping outside and sealing the door behind him. From the other entrance emerges a familiar face- Vengan, still sun-baked from his time disguised as a mercenary on Tatooine, and two JAG officers, one captain, one major, bearing attache cases. Vengan stops and regards Tal'sin, then gestures at the chair. "Please, have a seat, Sergeant. This is Captain Malouf, he's your assigned legal counsel if you so wish it- this is Major Rojones, and he will be handling prosecution." Tal'sin walks from his cell to the interrogation room with a fairly calm demeanor. Entering the interrogation area, he looks around the fairly plan room with a smirk. "Well at least it's nicer than the Imperial facilities." The smirk lingers on his face as he takes his seat across from the other three. Responding to Vengan, he gives a mirth-less smile. "That's Staff Sergeant, /Lieutenant/. Though I gather that won't be for much longer." He winks at the three men and leans back in his seat, both hands behind his head, feet raised to rest on the metal table. The lack of respect for the three men is obvious from Tal'sin's tone and body language. "So, what can I do ya for, Officers?" Vengan nods at the Major and the two men sit down across from Tal'sin. "Sergeant Secura," he begins, passing a sheet of paper to Tal'sin's legal counsel. "Get your goddamned feet off my table or you'll be on half-rats for a week," he adds calmly. "What I'm giving you and your legal counsel is a compiled list of the charges against you. The most serious one is of five counts of attempted murder against Republic Marines, followed by one felony count desertion, a felony count of resisting arrest, and numerous charges of conduct unbecoming, abandoning your post, mis-use of Marine equipment, and assorted other misdemeanor charges- they're all right there," he says, gesturing at the sheet. "Along with a secondary charge of possession of stolen property, but we're willing to amend that charge to a misdemeanor offense if you provide us the access codes for one Gnat, christened 'Quicksilver'." But it's too late for an officer's threats for the green twi'lek. His personal mission was unsuccessful, and as it's his only real concern, Tal'sin doesn't bother to listen to Vengan's command. However, he does pick up the pieces of paper listing off his offenses to the New Republic. Looking down at the sheets of paper with a thoughtful look on his face, the twi'lek quite suddenly puts his hand out towards Vengan, palm up. "Pen." Vengan reaches up and knock Tal'sin's feet off the desk. "I'm not here to babysit you," Vengan tells the twi'lek. "Ask your legal counsel. I'm here to serve you with your charges." The Captain sitting at Tal'sin's side plucks a pen from his inner jacket pocket and hands it to Tal'sin. Tal'sin merely smirks at Vengan's show of force as his feet are knocked from the table. Taking the proferred pen from the counsel, Tal'sin nods to the man. "Thank you, Captain." Scooting his chair forward rather loudly, revelling in the high screeching noises of metal on metal, Tal'sin gets to work. Setting the paperwork on the table, he takes the pen in one hand and begins crossing things out. Without looking up, he addresses Vengan and the Major. "With little due respect, good sirs, this "most serious" charge is one we'll just have to do without." "Secura, I was standing -there-," Vengan tells the Twi'lek. "You pulled out a ZCF grenade launcher- god knows where you acquired that- and fired it at Sergeant Rourke. You know good damn and well the effective lethal radius of a ZCF, and that employing it in that fashion could easily have resulted in the death or injury of the entire squad. And we see no reason to believe you would have stopped after taking him down. You can scribble on those all you want and you can argue with the judge at your court martial, but those are the charges we're serving you with. They're not negotiable." Looking up, Tal'sin stares defiantly into Vengan's eyes. "Then, as you're perfectly unwilling to listen, my little Lieutenant, I'll be taking my leave." Standing up, he pushes the stack of paperwork back to Vengan, and hands the pen back to the Captain, who has a bemused expression on his face. "I'll see you in court, sirs." Walking around the table to the guards who brought him in, he gestures outside and says, "Take me to my cell. I've nothing else to say until I speak to a proper military judge." "Guard, escort Secura back to his cell," Vengan informs the Marines. "He's to be put on half-rats for the next week. That's...combat, half-rats," Vengan adds, knowing full well the training Marines go through to manage starvation. Half combat rats is perhaps a thousand calories a day. "And no amenities. He doesn't get so much as a book in that cell, and I don't want him talking to anyone." Just before Tal'sin's out the door, Vengan stops for a parting shot. "Welcome back, Secura," he tosses out there. Tal'sin only laughs aloud as Vengan speaks and he's led away, finding the Lieutenant's discipline laughable. The fact that a twi'lek, born on Ryloth, running from the burning heat storms, oft times skipping meals to survive, who has been visitor to two seperate Star Destroyers, both under the care of seperate Sith, and forced to live as a prisoner lives on both of those ships, then escaping both, would care a whit about such things as books or 1000 calories a day. It's a vacation compared to what he's been through. "Oh, it's good to be back, Draelis!"